A Furry Christmas Jingle Bell Rockin’ With Tom and Jerry - (Christmas Special)
'''A Furry Christmas Jingle Bell Rockin’ With Tom and Jerry '''is Tom and Jerry's 2 hour long British/ Scottish flash animated comedy music Christmas Television Special made by Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Renegade Animation UK and Zoe McPhee Productions. Plot Tom and Jerry are back for their First Biggest Christmas Party in the location in Glasgow called "Tom and Jerry's George's Square House" with special guest Zoe will be joining Tom and Jerry's Jingle Bell Rockin' Party and 2 hours of Music, dancing, laughter and songs that the viewers watching at home can sing along with Tom and Jerry and their friends. Chapter/ Songs Scripts Songs Soundtrack CD * Do The Jingle Bell Rockin’ With Tom and Jerry - (Opening Theme) * I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas: Zoe McPhee & Tom and Jerry's Song - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * Dominick The Donkey - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) with special guest Dominick The Donkey * Nuttin' For Christmas: Fluff, Muff and Puff's Song along with Buttons, Glory, Tom and Jerry singing with them - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * Thank God It's Christmas - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * Christmas Wrapping - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * All I Want For Christmas Is You - (Tom and Jerry's Jazzy Version Cover) * Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: Tom and Jerry's Song - (Tom and Jerry's Jazzy Version Cover) * Wonderful Christmastime - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * Merry Christmas Everyone - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * Mary's Boy Child: Toodles, Toots and Stardust's Song - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree: Zoe McPhee & Tom and Jerry's Song - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * The Dingalinga Ding Dong With The Jingle - (Tom and Jerry's Original Christmas Song) * Christmas, Baby Please Come Home - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * Sleigh Ride - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * Santa's A Scotsman - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * I Wish Every Day Could Be Christmas (reprise) : - (Zoe McPhee's Version Cover) * The Special Little Lady That Santa Claus Forgot: Zoe McPhee's Special Song sung by Tom and Jerry * Merry Christmas Everybody - Zoe McPhee & Tom and Jerry's Song - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) * Have A Holly Jolly Christmas: Closing Credits Song - (Tom and Jerry's Version Cover) Characters/ Voice Cast & Singers Television Air Dates UK and Ireland * STV - (Scotland) - 25th December ???? 19:00 * ITV - (UK) - 25 December ???? 19:00 Home Video Release Trivia * This Tom and Jerry Television Christmas Special take place in one of the well known Italian restaurants called, DiMaggio's as the location for "Tom and Jerry's George's Square House" in Royal Exchange Square, Glasgow City Centre * All Characters will have Scottish Accents in some songs * This Tom and Jerry Television Christmas Special is have been inspired by Hanna Barbera's 1988 animated movie Rockin' With Judy Jetson. * Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow closing Logo has light Blue background and purple and white shield * This is the very first Tom and Jerry Television Christmas Special made in Scotland * Also available on Zoe McPhee's Big Golden Animation Star Collection Category:Christmas Specials